


Kick Me Like A Stray

by tealrewts



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - I'm Not Okay Video, BDSM, Denial, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Piss Play, daddy dom, gerard way is a dirty boy, this might be multiple chapters depending on how i feel in the future, you could read it as underage but i wrote it for them to be 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealrewts/pseuds/tealrewts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wasn't afraid of Frank Iero.</p><p>Gerard did, however, hate Frank Iero. He hated the way he made him feel smaller and more insignificant than he already was, if that was even possible. He hated watching Mikey’s stoic face shift to quiet rage when he saw the slurs painted across his brother’s locker in red ink. He hated walking home, knowing Frank’s friends might jump him at any minute. He fucking hated Frank.</p><p>That never stopped him from jacking off to the thought of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick Me Like A Stray

Gerard wasn't afraid of Frank Iero.

This was because, truthfully, there was nothing to be afraid of.

He didn't really give two fucks about popularity anyway, and while Frank’s abundant tattoos and position at the top of the high school food chain caused most people to cower in fear, Gerard was left unfazed. So it definitely wasn’t that Gerard was afraid of Frank Iero.

It was more so he was afraid of what would happen if he got too close.

Gerard did, however, hate Frank Iero. He hated the way he made him feel smaller and more insignificant than he already was, if that was even possible. He hated watching Mikey’s stoic face shift to quiet rage when he saw the slurs painted across his brother’s locker in red ink. He hated walking home, knowing Frank’s friends might jump him at any minute. He fucking hated Frank.

That never stopped him from jacking off to the thought of him.

Gerard would never admit that he had a thing for pain; kinky shit was for old straight men, three things that he was certainly not, but every time Frank’s fist connected with his face he could feel his cock straining against his sinfully tight women’s cut jeans.

One day, Frank gave him a black eye during gym. Gerard couldn’t wait till he got home to fuck his own hand. He’d leaned against the showers in the locker room, stroking himself quickly, moaning a little louder than he should have, definitely not hoping that someone would come in and find him like that, dripping wet, completely exposed, spilling over his hand. He /definitely/ wasn’t hoping Frank would catch him crying out his name as he came.

Gerard would never admit that he had a thing for pain, let alone humiliation.

“Watch yourself, faggot.” Gerard heard his body hit the lockers before he felt it, a sharp crack spreading across his face slowly and then all at once, his head slamming into the wall with a dull thud. He heard Frank’s disembodied chuckle filter through the hall, his posse laughing around him, and then he was gone. Gerard sank to the floor, ignoring the faint twitch of his dick in favor of whispering expletives and touching the already raw skin on his cheek.

“You okay?” He jumped at the voice, looking up. Mikey, like clockwork, was already in front of him, hipshot, face blank. Gerard tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, looking down. “You see that?” Mikey nodded. He held out a hand, hoisting Gerard off the ground with a grunt. Gerard stumbled, disoriented and dizzy from shooting up too quickly. “Fuck that guy.” Mikey smirked, crossing his arms. “You look like shit. They get you bad?” Gee just shrugged as Mikey mockingly straightened his tie.

“Get to class Mikes. I’ll be fine.” Mikey raised an eyebrow, but didn’t object. He slung his messenger bag across his wiry body and strutted off to AP Calculus, a class Gerard wasn’t even quite sure existed. Mikey didn’t get as much trouble from the popular kids as Gerard did; his “fuck everything” attitude wasn’t exactly a characteristic everyone was jumping at to befriend, but no one really wanted to take a chance fucking him up either.

Gerard however, was a perfect target.

He sighed, leaning against his locker.The halls were emptying out rapidly as the final period bell echoed painfully across the school, and soon enough, Gee was alone. After five solid minutes of staring at the sinfully ugly mural of Our Lady of Sorrows at the end of the hall, he resolved that Trigonometry could do without him for today. He hoisted his discarded backpack from the ground and moved to the mens bathroom, hoping the bruise on his face wouldn’t be too hard to cover up.

That would’ve been an understatement.

His entire cheek was a bright, searing red color, already blue bruises littering his cheekbone and under eye. He looked like he had been hit by a truck. Frank Iero. Mother fucker may have been 5’4 on a good day, but damn, could he throw a punch.

God. Frank. There was something about him that constantly drew Gerard in. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was - maybe he really was just fucked in the head - but he wanted nothing more than to feel Franks hands rip into his pale, soft skin. He pulled at his hair softly, trying to get the images of Frank’s tattooed fingers out of his head, and moved to wash his hands before realizing how fucking bad he had to piss. He kicked his backpack under the sink, moving toward the urinal. The door opened behind him. He barely noticed until he heard someone laughing.

“Howdy, partner.”

If Gerard wasn’t certain that god hated him, today confirmed his suspicions.

“Not gonna greet me when I’m talking to you? Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?”

Gerard turned around to meet the voice. Frank was standing in front of him, unlit cigarette in his mouth, sleeves rolled up to his forearms, blazer off, tie undone. Gerard opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Frank moved toward him.

“Got a light, sugar?” His voice was sticky sweet, patronizing, no trace of kindness in it. It made Gerard’s stomach drop. Without thinking, Gee tossed him his zippo, turning back to the urinal. Before he could even move, Frank crossed in front of him, cornering him. Frank slammed a hand into the stall, causing Gerard’s entire body to shake.

“Where do you think you’re going, Way?”

He was cornered. He was cornered like a fucking dog, there was no way he could get away with any semblance of dignity, and while Gerard wasn’t necessarily above crawling under the bathroom stalls like an animal, he was too caught up on the fact that Frank knew his name to even fathom an escape plan. Frank lit his cigarette, sucking in deeply, blowing smoke into Gerard’s face wordlessly.

“Uh. I just- I was just-"

“Use your fucking words.”

“I just had to piss. That’s it. Can I- uh?”

Frank laughed at that, smoke filtering out of his nose.

“No.”

Gerard felt his entire world fucking explode with that one word. It wasn’t so much the fact that Frank had told him he wasn’t allowed to piss - he’d experienced weirder forms of harassment from plenty of the guys in Frank’s friend group - it was the way he said it. It wasn’t angry. He wasn’t saying it as an act of aggression, it wasn’t like all those times he and his friends had beat him up for “looking at them when they showered”.

It was almost like it was laced with something sexual.

“I- what?” Gerard barely stuttered out, the smoke making his eyes water.

“You heard me. I said no.”

Frank took his cigarette out of his mouth, sucking the smoke seeping out of his mouth back through his nose. Gerard vaguely remembered teaching Mikey that move before the lit end of it was pressed into his neck.

His hips jerked up, his mind leaving his body. It was one of the most painful thing he had ever experienced; he barely recognized the voice screaming in agony as his. Frank eased the cigarette off of him after what felt like an eternity, and the burn was suddenly replaced with something warm and wet. Gerard sighed involuntarily at the feeling, sinking back into the stall. It wasn’t until he was back in his own right mind that he realized Frank Iero was licking his neck. Holy fucking shit.

“Holy fucking shit,” he barely whispered out, his mind going white. He felt tears brimming at his eyelids, vaguely noticed his cock hardening, his bladder full and his mind wiped. He had never been this overwhelmed in his life. He thought briefly that it must have been a dream or something, but then Frank was pulling off and the cool air was hitting the burn and he was so alive and so awake that there was no way this was anything but real.

“I see you looking at me in the locker rooms, Gerard. You think I don’t notice?” he whispered into the shell of Gee’s ear, hand on the taller boy’s chest. Gerard’s breath hitched, gasping and moaning softly at the contact. There was no fucking way he was misreading this.

He wanted more.

“Such a whore, aren’t you?” he laughed softly, hot air hitting Gerard and making him buck up into Frank’s knee. His had slowly moved down Gerard’s chest, to his stomach, before it stopped.

“Frank. Holy fuck- I-“ Gerard was babbling incoherently, his hands scratching at the thick metal stall behind him, desperate for something, anything. Frank looked at him, his eyes devilish.

“You said you needed to piss, didn’t you?”

Gerard nodded rapidly.

“I’m not going to let you leave. You know that right?”

Gerard hesitated, mouth hanging open, his pupils blown wide with lust. Frank stroked the greasy hair from Gerard’s face with one hand as he pressed down on his stomach with the other. Gerard practically mewled, his head tipping back, cock straining against his zipper, needing release.

“Frank, fuck, please I- please, I need to fucking piss.” Gerard rambled on, begging, hips bucking softly against the knee pressed into his crotch. The pressure on his stomach deepened and he moaned loudly. Without warning, he felt a sharp strike against his cheek. “Quiet, slut.” Frank whispered. Gerard whimpered, face stinging, but then there was a cool hand stroking his face, and he leaned into the touch.

“Go ahead, darling.”

It took Gerard at least a minute to process what Frank had said to him, but when he did, he almost had a heart attack. Frank wanted him to piss himself. He wanted to watch him ruin his pants in front of him, wanted to watch _Gerard_ ruin himself, humiliate himself, and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing he ever heard, so he moaned loudly, opening his eyes and looking directly into the soft green ones in front of him.

His brain catalogued that they had the same eyes.

“Frank-“

“ _Daddy_.” he practically growled, eyes flitting around Gerard’s face like a wild animal, inspecting him like he was a piece of meat. Fuck, this guy was going to send him into cardiac arrest.

“ _Daddy_. Daddy, please. I can't. It’s- fuck. I can’t.”

Gerard whimpered, grinding into the knee in front of him, gasping and clawing at the stall when it was removed from his reach.

“Not allowed to cum. Not without Daddy’s permission.” Frank bit into Gerard’s ear, drawing a sharp moan from him. He licked the spot, soothing it with his warm saliva, and pressed a kiss into Gerard’s cheek. He was fucking good at this.

“Sweetheart, Daddy needs you to piss for him. Can you do that?” he growled.

Gerard looked up at him, panting, searching his eyes for any semblance of fakery. When he came up with nothing but lust, passion, and something he recognized as pure aggression, he gripped at Frank’s sweat soaked button up, throwing his head back.

“I’m- I’m gonna. Oh fuck.”

Gerard assumed that pissing yourself in front of someone was probably one of the most embarrassing things you could do.

However, pissing yourself in front of Frank Iero? Frank Iero, who had a distinct bulge poking through his slacks? Frank Iero, who had been kissing at his neck softly for what seemed like an hour? Frank Iero, who was still fucking pushing into his bladder?

That was heaven.

He felt the hot liquid run down his jeans, soaking him through, his entire body shuddering at the sensation. It was better than any orgasm he’d ever had. He left his body, his mouth only producing strings of senseless “Oh fuck”s and “Daddy”s, and he barely noticed the way Frank had stepped back to just watch him soil himself.

And then it was over.

He slumped against the stall, panting, soaked to the bone with his own urine, Frank fucking Iero standing in front of him, sweating, panting just as hard as Gerard was, leaning into the stall, palming himself slowly through what Gerard assumed was the aftershocks of an orgasm (holy Fuck he just made Frank cum in his pants), and then Frank was on him, kissing his collar bones, whispering how well he did, telling him how good he had been for daddy.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Gerard heard the bell ring, finding himself almost asleep on the bathroom floor.

Frank was fixing himself in the mirror, smoking another cigarette.

Gerard tried to speak, but Frank cut him off.

“Don’t tell anyone. Don’t approach me at school. Don’t try to fucking talk to me. Don’t even look at me. I can’t tell my friends to leave you alone but I promise not to personally attack you if you promise not to speak of this. You know it would be worse for you than it would for me, so don’t you dare try to blackmail me.”

Gerard couldn’t even form a response to that other than nodding his head dumbly. He dropped his head, not looking at Frank. He felt the vague feeling of being used, and stupidly wanted to cry somewhere deep in him. Even though he knew Frank only wanted a quick fuck (regardless of how kinky and goddamn specific that fuck was), he didn’t expect him to discard him like that afterward.

Frank spun around, flicking his cigarette at the ground. He sighed and crouched down to Gerard’s level.

"I put my phone number in your jacket pocket. Call me. I- I don’t do this. No one knows who I am at this school. I think you understand that.” Gerard looked up, bewildered. Frank was looking at him, his eyes earnest, and he seemed almost- worried?

That wasn’t possible.

Gerard nodded.

“Okay. Good. Are you- okay?” Frank looked him up and down, brushing hair out of his eyes. Gerard’s mouth hung open softly for a second before he shut it with a snap and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m- that was just- wow,” he laughed, and Frank chuckled back, a sound he’d never heard, a genuine chuckle. “Call me, Gerard. I can teach you so much. All you need to do is call me.” He stood and moved to the door.

After a second, he turned around, smirking.

“Clean yourself up before you leave. You look like a fucking mess."

**Author's Note:**

> so this used to be multiple chapters but i did some thinking and there's really nowhere i can go with this beyond what i've done so far? and chapter two was really shitty and i wrote it while i was high so i've changed it to just a oneshot cos i feel better about that alrighty 
> 
> thank you to everyone who reviewed this i didnt think anyone was as gross as me but apparently you are i love you all


End file.
